


Bob Is My Co-Pilot

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Consensual Possession, Crack, M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're kidding, right? I just finished stitching you up and you're trying to get frisky with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob Is My Co-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/gifts).



“Hey, c'mere.” Harry caught my arm as I straightened up, pulling me down onto the bed with him. I landed with a surprised noise, scrambling to get myself off of Harry before I hurt him.

“You're kidding, right? I just finished stitching you up and you're trying to get frisky with me?”

“'Frisky'? Really?” Harry started to laugh then froze as the movement pulled at his wound. “Sorry. Come on. We don't have to do anything too athletic. Just...stay. Okay?”

I sighed and looked down at him. Pale, but he hadn't really lost too much blood. Tired. Dark circles under his eyes, worse than usual at any rate, and a deep bruise forming on his right cheek. He looked like he'd had his ass ripped off, kicked and then handed back to him. He was also, somehow, hard as a rock beneath the _Spiderman_ boxers I'd gotten him into.

“Fine. Fine. But you do what I say. Got it? I'm not stitching you up again. Tonight.”

“You got it boss.” Harry made another sleepy grab at the front of my shirt. I dodged him, grinning. I got undressed and climbed carefully into the bed beside Harry. “Now what? You've got me at your mercy and everything...what're you going to do?”

I knelt beside him and looked down, considering. Usually Harry took the lead when we were together. It wasn't something we'd thought out or anything, it just worked that way. Harry had all the experience so it made sense. But we'd been dating for months now. I knew what I was doing. And there were his wounds. I didn't want to drag this out. It would put stress on his body that he didn't need.

“Okay.” I crawled up the bed and kissed Harry, the angle a little awkward since I had to be careful not to put any weight on his body. Harry hummed quietly into my mouth, a little giggly, a little stoned. The painkillers had kicked in. I pulled back to look into his dark brown eyes for a quick second. “Just lie back and think happy thoughts, Harry.”

“Aye-aye Butters.” Another quiet giggle.

I moved carefully. Seeking out unharmed flesh amongst all the wounds. It was painstaking work, finding the patches of skin that I could touch without making Harry hiss in pain. Kisses along the left side of his jaw, the unbroken corner of his mouth. A long, wet stripe down the center of his chest until I reached the very edge of the bruising surrounding the knife wound in his side. 

Harry stirred beneath me, slow and sleepy. Happy. As I moved down his body I could feel the hard rise of him against my legs, then my stomach. My chest. It made me shiver and close my eyes. I loved the way Harry felt inside of me. He was so much larger than I was in every way that even when he was incredibly gentle it stretched me with a dizzying burn that made my breath catch in my throat. 

I wanted Harry on top of me, to be able to feel that same sense of being engulfed, of being held safe and secure in his arms. But we couldn't do that. Harry was too hurt for that tonight. And that was okay. I liked it best when Harry held me in his arms, pinned me between his huge body and the mattress but that wasn't the only way. Just my favorite.

I risked a quick butterfly kiss to the very edge of the knife wound, eliciting a moan that was part pain and part pleasurable sensation. The painkillers were taking the edge off it, leaving only heightened awareness.

Another few kisses here and there, a gentle mock bite just above the waistband of Harry's boxers and I was there, kneeling between his spread legs. I ran my hands over them, feeling the soft prickle of the hairs on his thighs, the rough skin beneath them and the smooth, toned muscles beneath that. Harry was beautiful, as I looked over him.

Every scar, every bruise just served to accentuate the size of him. The absolute force that he exerted on the world around him. Sure, he wasn't a _Calvin Klein_ model or anything like that. He was better. He was _real_. A real warrior. Something warm and helpless burst in my chest and I had to duck my head. I was in love, maybe. Or maybe it was just a semi-fulfilled hero crush. It was hard to tell.

I shook it off and hooked my fingers under his boxers, tugging at them. Harry, eyes half closed, lifted his hips a fraction of an inch and that was all the help he gave me. I worked the worn cloth off his body, enjoying the view as the slow drag of the boxers off of him first pulled his erection down then revealed it inch by inch. I took my time, savoring it. When he finally sprang free I gasped, hunched forward as a pulse of need shot through me. I had been hard since we kissed, but seeing Harry like this was almost more than I could take.

He was sprawled out on the bed, loose limbed and _wanting_. Desperate for me but unable to do anything about it himself. He needed me. I needed him. It was perfect. 

I leaned over the side of the bed and fumbled around under it until my fingers found the lube. It had shocked me the first time Harry had suggested that we go without the condoms and I'd delivered an hour long lecture on why it was a terrible idea. He'd come back the next night with his own lecture on why we were different. Harry couldn't catch anything, so he couldn't pass it on to me. I was tested regularly, so knew I didn't have anything, so even if he could have caught something I had nothing to catch. And we were together. There was no one else for either of us so it was as safe as it could possibly get. I caved. Now I couldn't imagine not being able to feel Harry, really feel him inside of me.

Harry watched me, a small smile on his face as I rolled and leaned back as much as I could on his cramped bed. I didn't think he could actually see me slicking up my fingers and sliding them into my hole but he could hear it. He could hear the wet squelch of the lube, the gasps and whines that I made as I stretched myself out. I closed my eyes, the pressure of watching him watching me too much. If I didn't get a handle on it I would come from just this.

My breathing sped up and I rocked back onto my fingers, my free hand resting on Harry's leg. His muscles shifted and bunched rhythmically beneath my touch. Pulsing in time with the thrusts of my fingers. I bit my lip and choked off a moan.

I was so hard I felt like I was going to literally explode, my skin stretch and expand before it burst, spilling all over the place. My eyes came open as I drove my fingers in with a quick twist, just barely bumping my prostate. Sparks burned through me. Harry's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and even.

“Harry?” If he'd fallen asleep, I was going to kill him.

“'S fine, Butters.” He opened his eyes with a smile, the light from the candles around the room reflecting weirdly in them. “Just enjoying the soundtrack for a second there.” Harry wrapped a hand loosely around himself, moving with the same languid pace as he was breathing.

I licked my lips, watching him as I popped the lube back open and smeared more into my palm. Carefully, I rolled back onto my knees and spread his legs a little further, giving myself room. Then I touched him, our hands bumping and tangling together as I wrapped my smaller hand around him. Harry moaned, letting his head fall back, his eyes close. He started to pull his hand away, to let me have him completely but I grabbed at his fingers, holding him there.

There was something incredible about watching us both jacking him off, of feeling his hand around mine as I felt him under me. The lube was thick but it didn't stop me from enjoying the incredible softness of his skin there or the throb of his pulse beneath my palm.

When he was wet, gleaming and ready with the lube dripping down his length I stopped, squeezing his fingers one last time as I guided his hand back to his side. 

Harry didn't look as I climbed onto his hips. He didn't look as I took a careful hold of him, my thighs shaking as I held myself up with just the head of him brushing against me, bumping lightly against my balls, my inner thighs. I ground my teeth together, my head feeling light and floaty as I guided him into my body. 

It pulled, opening me up one inch at a time as I fought gravity and the crazy urge to just drive down, to take him all in one mad rush. It would feel so good, part of me thought. No more teasing, no more caution. Just _down_ and then Harry would be inside of me. I could ride him, feel the wonderful burn of the effort through my legs, my back. He would fill me so completely that I would have to breathe around the fullness of him in my stomach, my throat. It would be incredible. It always was.

I rocked my hips a little, working my way down Harry. He gasped, cursing in a language I didn't understand. His huge hands wrapped around my hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh at the join of my upper thighs and ass. Harry pushed, with his strong hands, driving me down another inch or two. I whined and whimpered, leaning forward and only remembering at the last second not to let my weight rest on his chest.

“Harry. God.” I could feel his stomach brushing my own leaking erection with every rapid breath. So close. Just a little more.

“Sorry. Sorry. Too much. Too. Stars, it's been so _long_.” 

I rolled my hips in a small circle, pushing that last little bit down as I did. Harry shouted as I clamped down on him, finally fully seated within my body. I forced my eyes open, up to his face. Harry was watching me, his eyes a bright, glowing yellow-orange. I gasped, jerking backward in shock. The motion made us both cry out in pain.

“H-Harry...?” Fear curdled in my gut, sour in my mouth. Had something gotten to him during the fight? Was I- with a monster?

“Butters. Sorry. This was not the plan.” It was Harry's voice, sort of. His mouth moving, but the accent was off. Some weird combination of British and Harry's natural Mid-Western. It sounded kind of familiar. “I'm Bob. You remember me, right? How could you forget someone as incredible as me?”

“Bob? Bob the Skull?”

“That's me!” Harry's face spread into a huge grin, his golden glowing eyes laughing. “I knew you'd remember, after all the quality time we spent together. So...look. The Boss let me hitch a ride, earlier. Before everything went to shit. Which he really should have anticipated. Given his lifestyle choices and all. Anyway. Everything went kaboom and then here we were, and then you two decided to get a little life affirming, which I approve of by the way and I think he forgot I was in here.” Bob paused, biting Harry's lower lip in thought. “Then the Boss fell asleep. Which, I would like to point out, is no reflection on you. He's had a very long and hard,” Bob leered with Harry's face, “day. And what with the painkillers and all. Well.”

“So Harry's...asleep.” I had this urge to _move_ to do something with the broad, twitching thing inside of me. I bit my own lip and rose a fraction of an inch before sinking back down. We groaned. It wasn't enough. I was so _ready_. “How do I- how do I know you're really Bob?”

“Ah, good question. I always knew you were the smart one. Okay. We met when the necromancer's were in town. They wanted you because they thought you could get the Word of Kemmler for them. Harry introduced us in Karrin's kitchen, told you to ask me any questions you might have. You had some really good ones by the way. Then Cowl and Kumori showed up and Mouse dragged you down the hall to hide.”

I blinked. “Yeah. Okay.” Another thought, kind of guilty, struck me. “We should stop. If Harry's asleep...this isn't right.”

“Well, that's up to you, Waldo, but I have to tell you, Harry really, really wanted to have sex with you. He knew he was falling asleep and he wanted the last thing he felt before he went under to be you. I think he'd be okay with this.”

Bob made some sort of move, somehow dropping Harry's hips and pulling out a little before rocking them back up. He dragged the hard length of Harry across my prostate, setting my teeth on edge with the need for more. I shuddered and panted, filled with few thoughts but the push to have more of that.

“You sure?” My voice was small, needy.

“Positive.”

“O-okay.”

Harry's hands shifted on my hips, getting a better grip and then Bob was lifting me, pulling me up. He moved and I could tell the difference between Harry and Bob. Harry was always so careful, treating me as if I were made of glass and would break if he breathed too hard in my direction. Bob was careful, but he made all the moves I knew Harry wanted to but didn't trust himself to.

Bob fucked me, timing the rise of Harry's hips with the fall of my own, his hands never forcing but guiding. He touched me as I rode him, long fingers ghosting up my stomach, rubbing circles over my chest. Clever touches to my arms, to the soft skin of my elbows that highlighted the feeling of him inside of me, the touch of his cock on every inch of the most sensitive part of my body. 

My toes curled, muscles threatening to cramp but never quite getting there. It didn't hurt. It was a huge well of _feeling_ , everything bundled up together until I couldn't think beyond the next drag of my hips, the next pulse inside of me that seemed to burn hotter and hotter with each second. I felt wetness on my cheeks, my forehead. My glasses slipped around, annoying. If I'd had a spare thought I'd have yanked them off.

Bob was speaking to me, something soft and lyrical. French, maybe. It didn't matter. It was lovely. It somehow fit with the rhythm of us. The seeming roughness of our rutting against one another over layed by the nearly musical sounds of his voice.

When I came it was a wave that crashed over me. Not a spike of pleasure like it sometimes was, but an all encompassing current that crashed through my body and stole everything but the languid pleasure of it all. I watched Bob inside of Harry's face, watched his eyes burn brighter, hotter as I came on Harry's stomach and chest. Bob, one hand still squeezing my hip, dredged the fingers of the other through a shining wet pool of my come. He brought it up to Harry's eyes, watching it slowly drip down those long, clever fingers.

Then he opened his mouth, Harry's tongue darting out to lap at the pearly liquid. I moaned as he took Harry's fingers into his mouth, lips closing around them and sucking. I could see his lips and tongue working, hear the indecent noises he made as he cleaned me from Harry's body.

I came again. There was nothing left in me, it was too soon for me to get it up again, but I came. My body jerked like I'd been hit with an electrical current, every muscle going tight and singing with incredible joy. My brain shorted out, blacked out, something. I lost all track of everything except for the explosion going on inside of me with no outlet in sight.

In the back of my head I felt Bob-Harry coming, the thick wet liquid spilling out into my clenching body. I heard someone scream, maybe both of us, maybe just in my head. Fingers dug into my hips, bruising and it was all good, all a part of what made this so wonderful, so perfect. And it just kept going, my orgasm lasting forever because there was no physical way to get it out. It spiraled on and on until it faded, until everything faded and there was nothing.

When I came to I had a moment of panic. Had I fallen onto Harry and hurt him?

No. I was lying beside Harry, one leg thrown over his, my arm carefully placed across his chest so that I didn't hurt him anymore.

“Harry? Bob?”

“Still Bob, Doc. You okay over there?”

“Um. Yeah.” I blushed, happy that the candles had burned out at some point. It was always incredible with Harry but that had been...something beyond incredible. “I'm- That-”

“I know.” I could hear the smug self congratulation in his tone. “Get some sleep Doc. I'm going to bug out of here. It's almost sunrise.”

“Oh. Okay.” I patted at my face until I could get my glasses off. The room immediately dissolved into an indistinct black as opposed to the crystal clear blackness of before. I watched as fuzzy motes of golden light zipped out of Harry to flutter around the room before the coalesced into a larger fuzzy mass.

“Hey, Doc?”

“Hm?”

“We maybe want to keep this to ourselves, yeah? Harry has this thing about me corrupting people. He might blame me for-”

I waved my hand at the glowing Bob-motes.

“I never even knew you were there. You left before we did anything naughty.”

“Thanks! You're definitely my favorite of Harry's friends!”

And then he was gone, the glowing mass elongating and zooming out of the room. I closed my eyes, pressed more tightly to Harry's snoring body and went to sleep.


End file.
